Itsu Muni Kagi
by Superkoala89
Summary: The mind wanders precariously down a winding path in a forest...Rated for later chapters. Written long time ago. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written loooong ago. I just finished typing a bit of it, and I'll keep posting as I finish. I don't, and never will, sigh own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. Damnit!!! Enjoy.   
  
The mind wanders precariously down a winding path in a forest called Life. Occasionally, the mind will stray from this path, distracted by something or scared off. Whether intentional or not, the mind more than likely will lose its way, but, with some luck, will find its way back to the path. The forest of Life is a dangerous place that can lose even the most experienced hiker.  
  
She swayed her hips to the beat of the tribal drum. The fire behind ehr crackled with a life of its own. She felt good, as she always did when she danced. The cool night air was alive with the gentle plink of the beads that lined the girls' clothing.   
  
The two dancers paused a moment to gather the coins kind people had thrown down for them. They had been this way for a while, almost as long as they could remember.   
  
Tori was a very nimble dancer. Her brown hair hung well below her slim waist. As she danced again, it was flung around like a chocolate curtain. She wore an ankle-length sheer red-tinted skirt that draped well and low on her hips. Her navel was bare, surrounded by a flat stomach, a rarity nowadays. A crowd of men began to form as Taiko started to tap out a smooth, brisk rhythm.  
  
Taiko had shoulder-length red hair that she tossed as she played her drums. She was dressed as a man. Just her presence prevented other men from taking advantage of Tori, and allowed her to stay relatively warm during the cold desert nights. But, this meant she was forced to bind her breasts to keep up the charade.   
  
The fire died down a little and Taiko took this as her opportunity to shoo the men away. She set her drums next to her and stood, brushing herself off. "All right, all you go home to your wives. We should be staying here for a night or two, but, by all gods, don't even think about it!" she said in her most commanding manner. Slowly, they drifted away, leaving only two who dared to face Taiko, the warrior man's wrath.   
  
Tori went to stand beside Taiko. Both looked at the men skeptically. They were very tall and well built as far as either of the two girls could tell. The taller of the two had long red hair with bright emerald eyes that danced in the dying firelight. The other had black hair and deep brown eyes that looked the two up and down. "They aren't awful looking..." Tori thought aloud. Naturally, in the language of Tori, this meant, "Let's go have sex with them." "They remind me of someone..." she added.  
  
"No, they aren't," Taiko agreed. The two were obviously waiting for someone. No one ever lagged behind, except for the first time they had done this, because, let's face it, Taiko was an imposing man. They were dressed in worn traveler's clothes. A cloak over a rain slicker to keep them dry and warm.   
  
The redheaded stranger stood and stared over towards the twin girls wearing an expression akin to disbeleif. He shifted his gaze to the tiny tents just inside the ring of light. Inside were bedrolls that he estimated could hardly fit his foot. There was a shifting of sand behind the tents and the stranger left the comforting light of the fire for the cold quiet outside. He found them walking around the tents kind of pacing back and forth. They were muttering from what he could tell.   
  
"Well, they look alright, I'm sure they won't try anything...." Taiko said. "I mean, I'm here."  
  
"Yes, but you can never be sure..."  
  
"Well, I'm going to talk to them," Taiko said decidedly. She headed back to the fire and found herself lacking a visitor. The redheaded stranger was missing. Oh, well, she thought, I'll talk to him. Woo! He looks good! she added as an after thought. As she strode over, he righted himself lithely, like a cat.   
  
"Sir, I would like to ask you some questions about two girls we're looking for."  
  
She opened her mouth, then closed it. She was a man and therefore was prone to long silences. "Go on," she prompted.   
  
"Well, one was a girl much resembling your companion, only not as thin and with shorter hair. The other had long red hair and was about your height, miss."   
  
"Yes well, from your description, she doesn't seem a thing like me," she replied instantly, forgetting the long silence rule.   
  
He smiled, noting the fact that "he" didn't correct him when he'd called "him" a miss. A fatal error for an impersonator.   
  
Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Shit, she thought and mentally kicked herself. "You've caught me." She paused. "If either of you touch her against her will...."  
  
"I promise, I won't touch her. There will be hell to pay, I know. My lady, I would be more concerned with your own safety. I find you more appealing than she." He sat down and patted the sand next to him, inviting her to sit with him.   
  
Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and the stranger laughed as she sat.   
  
Out beyond the reaches of the fire, Tori stared up at the full moon as though at a long lost friend. A presence behind her stirred and brought the hairs on the back of her neck up.  
  
A voice very close to her ear said, "It's very beautiful isn't it?" She could tell he wasn't referring to the moon by the way he caressed the curve of her neck. The voice was feminine with threatening undertones. She was afraid of this...thing.  
  
She turned slowly, and saw, in the pale light of the moon, the red haired stranger. He smiled and pivoted to allow her passage back to the fire.   
  
When they arrived at fireside, Tori shivered and Taiko looked up from the conversation she'd been having with the man who called himself Yusuke and disappeared only to return carrying a wool blanket from the tent. Tori put the blanket about her shoulders and sat down on the opposite side of the fire.   
  
Taiko and Yusuke resumed their conversation with a hesitant "Anyway…" And Tori found herself drawn to the quiet red head, which sat staring into the fire. She felt as though she should recognize him, but she didn't know where she would have seen someone like him.   
  
"So, what brings you here?" she asked, fumbling with the pendant that dangled at her throat.   
  
"We're looking for some missing people." He held out a photo to her.   
  
She took it and gazed in wonder at what she saw. Two young women were standing back to back, their forefingers forming the semblance of revolvers. Yusuke and his friend were on hands and knees, the girls' feet on their backs. The strange thing was, they seemed happy to be on the ground, like there was no place they'd rather be. Puzzled almost beyond belief, Tori turned the picture over. On the back, in fairly neat handwriting, it said, "Me, Yusuke, Sorna and Morgan. Last night at the Dark Tournament."   
  
Kurama watched the woman he suspected to be his wife fumbling with the picture. "It was taken after we beat the opposing team. It was the first time they had tried their hand at competition."   
  
Tori played withthe charm on her necklace again. There it was. That nagging thought that she should know what he was talking about. She handed the picture back to him. "I'm sorry," she said, and meant it. "I wish I could help, but I've never seen them before in my life."   
  
Yusuke had just been explaining to her how he and his friend's wives had vanished. The tournament had ended and the four of them had gone back the the hotel room and slept off the effects of last night's celebration. When they had woken up, both had been lacking in female company. Sorna and Morgan were gone. Then Tori and Kurama had shown up and Taiko had played the part of concerned male to a 'T'.   
  
But, Yusuke had handed her a different picture entirely. Hers had been one of two positively glowing brides. Burnette and redhead were dressed in flowing white gowns. The simple dresses and veils showed off the curves of their bodies.   
  
Yusuke sighed and took it back from her outstretched palm. He stared at it longingly for a few seconds before putting it back in his pocket. Meanwhile, Taiko played with the little sapphire ring she always wore.   
  
The reply that Taiko gave was much like the one Tori had given. She didn't pity them. Pity was a heartless emotion. Their situation was a terrible one, to be separated from one you loved so much for so long would rage war on their hearts. And it showed in their eyes. They lacked the spark of hope and they slouched, slumped over, as if protecting themselves from the hurt they have been suffering.   
  
As the four were talking of their current and past lives, the fire burned down nearly to the coals. As was the girls' ritual, they broke off conversation with pleasant "excuse me"s and "just a moment"s and extinguished the fire. One picked up the small stones that circled the fire, the other pushed fresh sand over the ashes.

Hope you liked. Review, pleeeeeeeeeeeease!

Spawn of Satan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you all (Victoria and Liz) enjoy this next chapter. I've been working on this story recently and the third chapter should have new material. Love you all! 'Specially Morgan!  
  
Itsu Muni Kagi: The One and Only Key  
  
The men watched, and as they did, a certain realization hit them. Either these two women had no idea who their wives really were, or they had possibly lost their memory. But, the physical likeness was there, as well as the personality quirks specific to each. So, they reasoned, they should stay with the girls. Try to bring memories to the surface.  
  
Taiko and Tori, their ritual completed, said goodnight to the newfound friends and retired to their tents.  
  
Amazed at being brushed off like that, Yusuke and Kurama sat staring after them, the night suddenly very cold.   
  
A moment later, soft padding on the sand announced the arrival of the girls. They carried blankets and a pillow each. Grinning, Taiko stepped forward and handed Yusuke his bed for the night. Before she turned to go, she winked at him and started back to her tent. She turned just in time to see Kurama giving Yusuke a strange look. Yusuke, the smooth guy he is, grinned like a fool and shrugged his shoulders. Tori giggled.   
  
Then, in a way that could only be called her own, Tori stepped forward using her graceful dancing steps to give the appearance she glided across the sand. Dropping the blankets into his waiting arms, she stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, before skipping back to the tent.   
  
Kurama's hand came up to touch his cheek. If he had had any doubts, they were gone now. "She's as forward as ever, my Morgan..."  
  
By the time Yusuke and Kurama had their beds out and were asleep in them, Tori and Taiko were in their tents, readying themselves for bed.   
  
In the desert night, it is far too cold to strip to the skin, so instead, extra layers are donned.   
  
"You think they're going to stay?" Taiko whispered as she walked over to Tori's tent.   
  
"If the way he looked after my little present was any indication, I'd say they're going to be around for a while," she answered, a secretive smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, do tell!" Taiko jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, but I think you're going to have to start dressing like a girl. I saw the red hai--"  
  
"Kurama," Taiko interrupted.  
  
"Kurama," she corrected. "was looking at you funny."  
  
"No need to tell me twice. I was getting tired of binding these anyway." She gestured to her breasts.  
  
Tori shook her head and got into bed. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Taiko returned to her tent and slept.  
  
The next morning, instead of dressing as a man, Taiko wore an outfit identical to what Tori had on the previous day. By the time she got outside, Yusuke and Kurama were talking with Tori.  
  
Kurama's eyes popped out of his head and Yusuke grinned from ear to ear. It was obvious what Kurama was thinking: he's a she!! Tori turned and squealed with delight. She ran and hugged Taiko, who sighed with relief. The sigh turned to a look of annoyance, which in turn became a blank stare accompanied with an intense blush. Tori had poked her boob. It was a common occurrence, and since they had guests, she didn't draw attention to it. Yusuke nearly broke out in laughter, but covered it with a cough.   
  
It was shortly after dawn when everyone had gotten up and, gradually, as noon approached, it became even warmer. And to Kurama and Yusuke's absolute happiness, the girls removed their skirts in favor of using them as towels to sit on. Taiko put her hair up into a small horsetail at the back of her neck and Tori settled in front of her. Taiko braided Tori's chocolate mane and talked with the men.   
  
She learned many new things about them. She meaning that Tori fell asleep half-way through the process. Taiko gladly let her lean against her. For instance, she learned they had been searching for about six months with no luck. But, Kurama had said, their luck was improving. Oh, yes, there was flirting alright. Terrible flirtiness. (A/N: Sorry. Had to put that ) Trading histories was becoming a favorite past time now. The question was posed as to how long the desert had been their home.   
  
"As long as we can remember," she replied with a longing glance at Tori. "Neither of us can remember anything beyond when we woke up out here. The tents were here, as well as the blankets and the tinder box too. Getting a fire started was an awful ordeal. I remember Tori and I argued over that for so long." She laughed weakly. "Took us the better part of a day to get that roaring. Now, just a few seconds and we got what you saw yesterday." Her eyes stared vacantly at the ground in front of her. Moments passed and the silence was getting uncomfortable. Worried expressions were exchanged and Yusuke nodded and Kurama cleared his throat. Taiko shook her head as if to clear it of a bad memory. She smiled widely.  
  
Dusk came soon, and with it, the customers. And, to their perverted delight, not one enchantress awaited them, but two! Smoldering eyes peered over veils that covered the sneers that contorted full lips. Tonight's performance would be short and sweet. They were planning on moving on tomorrow.  
  
The dance performance was uneventful, unless you count Yusuke and Kurama ogling the dancers. It was enjoyable for both parties, as the girls enjoyed egging them on with seductive glances and smiles and extra shakes in their directions. The fire died down and Kurama and Yusuke shooed the visitors away. The girls went back to their tents to change when Kurama pulled Yusuke aside.  
  
"You know, we're going to have to tell them," he said matter-of-factly. 'As if they'd believe us...'  
  
"Do we have to? I mean, they're so happy the way they are..."  
  
"HAPPY?! Dancing for money? How can you call that happy? Compared to what we had before, this is nothing!" His voice rose.  
  
Hearing shouting, Tori came running, Taiko following close behind. They had been interrupted mid-change and were slipping on items of clothing as they ran. "Alright you two, cut it out..." Tori said calmly. The shouting continued. "QUIET!!"   
  
A cacophony of silence followed as three pairs of eyes stared at her, surprised. "What?!" she asked.   
  
Kurama shook his head, s and enveloped Tori in a tight hug. The other walked over and stood beside Yusuke, boldly laying her head on his shoulder. Yusuke put his arm around her waist with a familiarity that scared her.   
  
Kurama and Tori released each other slowly and walked back to the fire in a daze. Yusuke and Taiko followed even slower, still attached to each other.   
  
"What was it you were arguing about?" Tori gazed pointedly at him.   
  
"Oh...nothing..." Kurama trailed off, finding some far off point to stare at.   
  
Taiko turned to Yusuke. He was avoiding her eyes, the bastard, so they wouldn't tell. She snorted.   
  
That night, taking pity and, admittedly, a greater liking to the guys, Tori allowed Yusuke and Kurama to set up shop in Taiko's tent, much to her consternation. She sat in her tent grumbling about it until, fed up with the noise, Yusuke and Kurama carried her out, into Tori's tent. On sight, Tori's bored expression turned bemused and brightened and she cleared away some space on which to dump Taiko. Though she hadn't gone as quietly as they'd hoped.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama tramped out of the tent and returned to the borrowed one, already feeling better. Upon her dumping, Taiko had an idea how to get her tent back, but....with perks. And, it would keep Tori happy with a bedmate.   
  
She got up and blew out the candle that was the only thing separating them from total darkness. She crawled silently back to the pile of blankets that was her bed and climbed in. She waited ten long minutes until Tori's breathing slowed to the deep, even breathing of sleep.  
  
She was crouched behind her tent. They had been talking for hours. So long, even she, who was fond of the cold had to return with some blankets. She didn't pay much attention to what they were saying, although, looking back, she kicked herself for not listening. But it was damn cold. All she heard was, "Blah blah blah Morgan blah blah Tori." and "Blah blah blah Sorna blah blah blah Taiko blah."  
  
Finally, the light was extinguished and Taiko crept back to Tori's tent to deposit the blanket and change into a more modest and less bejeweled outfit. After the short walk to her own tent she was shivering and couldn't wait for the warmth of inside.   
  
Taiko pushed aside the tent flap and stepped carefully inside, it was very dark without even the sliver of moon that still hung in the sky for light. She memorized Kurama's placement before letting the flap fall. She made her way into the pitch-black tent, careful not to disturb anything. Once inside, she held a small hand over Kurama's mouth. His eyes opened wide and she put a finger to her lips. She then proceeded to gesture wildly. The gist of it was: You- other tent. Me- here. You- quiet. Tori- asleep. You go too far– dead. This was emphasized by the drawing of her finger across her throat.  
  
He nodded and gestured for her to turn around. Blushing profusely, she did as he bid. He turned, trying to find his pants. He found them and hurriedly put them on. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, a gleeful smile on her lips and she mimed clapping her hands. All was going according to plan. 'Oh, man,' he thought, 'why'd I have to have a habit of sleeping in the nude? Why?!' He bent to pick up his blanket, but she stopped him with a shake of her head. He wouldn't need that where he was going, that was for sure. Inside, she was cackling with joy.   
  
Kurama shrugged anc rept carefully out of the tent, once outside, he realized why she had been clapping. He was only wearing his pants on one leg, the other flopping uselessly. He corrected the error and, sighing, walked over to Tori's tent.   
  
With Kurama gone, Taiko turned to see the sleeper in the other bed. She was struck with a thought. Why was she doing this? She'd only known this man for two days and already she was kicking Kurama out of his tent so she could be with him. The worst thing was no one had asked any questions. They behaved as if it was perfectly natural for her to want him. Another thought occurred to her: If Kurama slept in the nude, then... She lifted a corner of the blanket and peered inside. 'Blast,' she thought. 'Tori got all the good ones! Aw well, there was plenty of time to remove them later....'  
  
But burr, it was cold in here without proper clothes on. She picket up Kurama's blanket, still warm from the heat of his body. She spread it over Yusuke and climbed under. He was sleeping in and odd position; lying on his side, curled into himself, made him seem oddly angelic. His chest was bare and nicely formed. She lay next to him, bodies touching, and ran her fingers over his tan skin. As her breathing slowed into the relaxed pattern of sleep, her fingers toying with the ring on her finger, Kurama was having some fun of his own.  
  
Kurama pulled up the flap and saw by the pearlescent light of the moon, Morgan's lovely face. He stepped in and nearly tripped on the blanket Sorna had thrown carelessly into the room. He caught himself just as the flap closed, shutting out the light. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he looked down at Morgan. She looked so small and childlike. Kneeling down next to her on the blanket, he leaned over her still body. His lips brushed hers, and her eyes popped open and smiled up at him.   
  
"Kurama I've missed you," she murmured quietly and closed her eyes, thinking this was all a dream. 'So she thinks she's dreaming, huh? I can make it dreamy for her, that I can.'   
  
Flowers everywhere. The scent of roses was overpowering. She was sitting on a chair in a room with two other girls. Dressed in simple white bridal gowns, they were classic beauties. Yet, there was some familiar quality about them. The brunette looked exactly like Tori, only with shorter hair, it was the complete opposite with the redhead.   
  
"Oh, I'm so excited, I can't believe I forgot to be nervous!" the brunette sputtered, spinning.  
  
"Good for you, Morgan, not for me. The butterflies have been having a non-stop disco dance party in my stomach for the past week," the other grumbled.  
  
"Cheer up, Sorna!" Morgan called, poking her boob. And the similarities increase, she thought.  
  
Sorna groaned and wacked her with her bouquet. "It's almost time, Shh!"  
  
She followed the glowing brides out into the reception hall where two men were waiting. "Daddy!" the girls screeched and ran to their fathers, children again.  
  
"Shh!" Morgan's father scolded, "the ceremony's about to start."  
  
There really hadn't been much arguing over who got to walk down the aisle first, especially seeing if Morgan went first, she would start making out with her irresistible husband-to-be.   
  
The flower girl and numerous bridesmaids walked down the aisle, a glistening procession of red. Yusuke and Kurama stood facing the altar, shaking hands clasped behind their backs.   
  
Sorna and her father stepped onto the aisle just about the same time the butterflies hit the chorus of YMCA. She had never been this nervous in her life. Why had she insisted on going first? Why?! So Morgan and Kurama wouldn't start making out at the altar, the rational part of her mind thought. But just looking at Yusuke made her want to rip his clothes off, so maybe this hadn't been one of her brighter ideas. So sue her.  
  
Behind her, she could hear the rustle of skirts. Morgan was coming. By far, Morgan had been the calmest about everything. When the shipment of sushi failed to come in, instead of panicking and calling around, Morgan called Todai and ordered from there.   
  
Sorna's father deposited her next to Yusuke, and planting a kiss on her forehead, went to stand nearby. Morgan's father did the same. Both grooms could see their father-in-laws glaring at the behind their daughters' backs.   
  
It was a lovely service, but Morgan didn't hear a word of it. She'd been lost in thought, dreaming of the days that would follow. She came to when Kurama said, "I do." Quite literally jumping, she gave everyone a photo opportunity and served to lighten the mood a bit.   
  
All four did their best to contain themselves. Never one to conform to tradition, Kurama secured a brilliant necklace around Morgan's throat. It was gold chain and from it hung a rose pendant; the flower was an exquisitely cut ruby with bright emerald leaves. However, Yusuke was more of a conformist, not that Sorna had a problem with that. His gift to his bride was a ring with three inlaid sapphires. She didn't know how to react, except for the fact that this little token of love made her desire to de clothe him even stronger, but no time for that now.   
  
The priest began speaking again. "With the giving and receiving of a ring..." Sorna and Morgan slipped deceivingly simple gold bands onto their fingers'.  
  
Taiko watched with wonderment as the wedding proceeded. They were remarkably well composed, despite the fact that there wasn't a dry eye in the house, er, chapel. These were obviously the girls from the photograph.  
  
But even as she became fascinated and realized that she was this woman, she felt her grip on the dream slacken and she was brought back to reality.  
  
He grew cold and climbed in. Tugging some of the blanket over him, Kurama caused Morgan to wake. She turned and rolled over. "Kurama?" she asked, stretching. He nodded solemnly. "I just had a dream about you," she continued. When he realized that was the end of her sentence, he lay next to her.  
  
"Really? What was it about?" His finger traced circles on her arm. "You and I were there, and Sorna and Yusuke were too. We were getting married." She hesitated before she asked, "So, you gave me this?" She fingered the pendant that rested provocatively between her breasts. His gaze was glued to them. Her eyebrow arched.   
  
He nodded again, tears welling in his eyes. She was finally seeing the truth. He quickly wiped them away, there was no use letting her see him cry.   
  
"Kurama?" she asked again, propping herself up on her elbow. She was wearing only a hip-length t-shirt and a pair of panties. 'Oh, ho,' Kurama thought. 'Happy Birthday to me!' "Hmm?" he said aloud.   
  
"Come here," she said plaintively. He was openly surprised by this remark, but did as he was bid. He was confused, he hadn't expected her to go all bossy and virtually commando.  
  
"Now wha-mph..." he began, but never finished as Morgan's lips made solid contact with his.  
  
Instantaneous passion ensued: his hands slid up her shirt to her breasts and he found out exactly how much cloth a thong is made of. Unfortunately, to both of their disappointments, Kurama protested the idea of his pants leaving his waist. He thought that they should wait until they were in the sanctity of their own home. This little tirade could be termed a wild and crazy make out session. Mouths gained wills of their own and caressed skin wherever the mood took them.   
  
Yusuke woke to an unexpected weight on his chest. He almost laughed that it was his Sorna's head compressing his chest, not doubt. She was hardly wearing a thing, as far as he could tell and the lower half of his body found the sight hard to resist.   
  
She stirred and rolled away from him. Cold flooded back into his side and he scooted to be next to her again. She faced him and opened one eye, "Knew you'd do that," she whispered.   
  
He smiled and hugged her close and for a moment she stayed there, snuggled close against him. He smells like old leather. She sighed.  
  
She pulled away and looked up at him. His hair was all over the place. She suppressed a giggle. "You know your hair's messed up, right?" She fought down laughter.  
  
"Really now?" Sarcasm was rich in his voice. "Who'da thought?"  
  
Sorna couldn't take it any longer. Soft laughter issued from her lips and to tell the truth, it scared the hell out of him. She reached up and tenderly ruffled his hair. "There, all better now." She tittered.   
  
She was still laughing when he kissed her. "Do you think you can be quiet now?" Nodding, she kissed him back. Almost as if on cue, he began returning her kiss. He opened his mouth and let his tongue pierce hers. His hand circled around and came to rest on the upper part of her breast.   
  
Abruptly, she broke off the kiss and pulled away. "Guess I'd have to be married to you or I would've had the undeniable urge to kick your ass after that stunt," she whispered. He chuckled and pulled her back against him. He held her there and sighed contentedly, hands stroking her hair.  
  
They fell asleep that way. All of them did. Laying clasped in each others arms, happy to have found each other again. 


End file.
